


Disgraced and Disowned

by Whobahstank



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Erections, Facials, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: More slash art of Phineas and Phillip





	Disgraced and Disowned




End file.
